


Another Night in Carbon Creek

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vulcan relationship, Singing, Star Gazing, Vulcans, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: Just a drabble about Mestral and Maggie enjoying an evening together. Because we all love our Human/Vulcan dynamics.
Relationships: Maggie/Mestral (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Another Night in Carbon Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

Maggie sat on the back porch next to Mestral. It was a clear evening. The moon and stars hung brightly in the sky. He seemed to know a lot about stars. He stared up at them fondly enough and a part of Maggie wished she could have him, or anyone really, look at her with half as much awe and adoration.

Mestral realized he hadn’t said anything in quite some time, an action he had learned was frowned on by the inhabitants of this planet. He looked awkwardly to Maggie and then back up to the night sky. “Orion” he pointed out, recalling the human term though he knew it by another. It was much larger here than it was back on Vulcan. He’d even learned (from one of the books Jack had lent him) that ancient humans had used those stars often when sailing around their world in small wooden boats. “Did you know the Greeks gave stories to the stars?” he asked “Based on very primitive sketches of what they vaguely resembled.” he chattered. 

Maggie had to laugh a bit at that. “You mean like Hercules and Cassiopeia” she answered. He tore his stare from the heavens and back to her. “Jack told me all about them.” she smiled. He did like when she smiled. 

The crickets and cicadas hummed in the distance. His Vulcan hearing making Mestral capable of pinpointing the location of each insect as it chirped back and forth. The radio however was Maggie’s idea and the music on this particular station was at least slower and more subdued. Though she called it romantic, he merely found it easy to listen to. ‘Love me Tender’ by a man named Elvis had begun to lull in the background. 

“I love this song” Maggie said and closed her eyes as she listened. “You know, when I was younger” she began with some bashfulness “I loved going to dances. Having someone hold me close while soft music played. I don’t think I’ve danced with anyone since…” She opened her eyes and looked away. She didn’t want to talk about Jack’s father. She cleared her throat and stared at the hands in her lap. 

Mestral watched her discomfort. He might not have understood the human concept of ‘heartache’ or ‘longing’ but he was beginning to understand Maggie. “I do not know how to dance.” he stated plainly. 

She opened her mouth to protest, to assure him that she wasn’t trying to imply they should. But before she could Mestral moved to stand and offered her his hand.

“Perhaps, you could demonstrate the proper technique?” 

A broad smile crept across Maggie’s face. She took his hand which was soft but firm as it gripped around her fingers. She was blushing as she guided his other to her hip and placed her own on his shoulder. She gave a short explanation “Like this” and demonstrated the proper movement of her feet, just a few shuffling steps in a square like pattern. 

The mathematics of her movements, while not concise were measurable. Mestral quickly took the lead, following her motion and allowing the notes of the music to dictate certain steps. “You’re a natural” she said and he gave her that barely there smile she was becoming so fond of. 

_’Love me tender, love me true. All my dreams fulfill’ the radio continued._

“For my darling I love you and I always will” she sang softly in time with the music. 

Mestral stopped abruptly and Maggie wondered if she’d hit a sour note. He looked at her deeply, almost contemplative. “What?” she asked, starting to feel embarrassed.

“Your eyes” he answered “Where you are standing now. I can see the stars reflected in your eyes… they are… quite lovely.” and just as she had done in the car after the baseball game the man leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. 

_‘Love me tender. Love me dear. Tell me that you’re mine. I’ll be yours through all the years. Till the end of time’._


End file.
